Toys are loved by children the world over and are one of the pillars of a child's youth and development. Toys can foster cognitive function, develop sports ability, train consciousness, stimulate imagination, arouse curiosity, and provide material conditions for children's physical and mental progress.
Buildable kits, suitable for creating buildings, vehicles, and other structures, can be used by children to create impressive replicas. However, some of these structures have complex design elements, requiring assembly that may be difficult for children who often have limited manual dexterity. Alternatively, some toys that are easier to manipulate may require expensive manufacturing steps including, for example, cumbersome product assembly and/or long production cycles. In addition, some of these toys do not provide an easily changeable, customizable, or adjustable toy.